MP412 REX
}} The MP412 REX is a Russian Revolver. It is unlocked at rank 4, or it can be purchased with credits. 'History' The MP412 REX (R'evolver for '''EX'port. Russian: МР-412 РЕКС) is a Russian double-action revolver. It is designed by IZHMECH and is chambered in the .357 Magnum. As its name suggests, the REX was designed for export. Its unique design allows it to automatically eject shells at once when it is reloaded due to its break-action chamber. However, the production of the revolver was never at its full throttle due to market issues. As a result, only prototypes were created in the late 1990s. America was the biggest buyer on revolvers until US President Bill Clinton made the decision to make an agreement with Russia to stop importing firearms to the US. This conclusively brought REX's business to a downfall.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MP-412_REX The MP412 was unique in that it had a break-open frame rather than a swing-out cylinder design of most modern revolvers and a composite bottom frame consisting of steel with a polymer envelope. It weighs in at 0.9kg and has a barrel length of 6 in (153 mm). Many revolver buyers view the design as inferior because the break-action design being seen as not as strong as the more modern swing-out cylinder design which is inherently stronger, having a solid top instead of a top latch.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MP412_REXWikipedia - MP412 REX '''In-Game General Information The MP412 REX is a high damage secondary weapon, being a two-shot kill (2SK) up close as well as a 1SK to the head up until around 70 studs. At the end of its damage drop-off, the weapon becomes a 4SK—slightly better than the likes of the M9 or G17, but in terms of raw minimum damage, it is the weakest revolver available. However, this has no difference in shots to kill (STK) requirements when compared to the second weakest revolver, the Mateba 6. Range is also the worst in the revolver category by a small margin. Damage drop-off begins at 65 studs and stops at 100 studs, giving it the worst maximum range in-class. However, this does not dramatically affect performance at longer ranges, compared to the likes of the Desert Eagle L5 and Mateba 6. Rate of fire (RoF) is quite good for a high damage weapon, at 600 RPM—faster than the Deagle 44, and the 1858 New Army, but slightly slower than the Mateba which fires at 650 RPM. Magazine capacity is identical to all revolvers at six rounds. Reload time is the worst in-class, at 4.4 seconds, tied with the Saiga-12U's empty reload. The MP412 REX has a very high recoil value, kicking sharply upwards before returning to the center. It is notable that the recoil kicks quite high but also has a high recoil recovery speed, meaning it will return to its original firing position much more quickly than other weapons. Firing the REX at its maximum firerate will result in the weapon being harder to control and subsequently hit a target, but this is often only reserved for close-quarters-combat (CQC), where quickly discharging the weapon is often a useful tactic in such close environments. Usage & Tactics The REX is best used up close for headshots when it is a 1SK, but can be used over longer ranges. Though not dealing as much damage as the Deagle, it is much faster-firing, making it better at close range trying to quickly put a few shots into the opponent. The REX is a good choice to use alongside sniper rifles and designated marksman rifles, as it can kill extremely quickly at close ranges, compensating for the lack of practicality in the aforementioned weapon types. The player can treat the weapon the same as the Deagle, but with a faster RoF; the only drawbacks are that it has a slower reload and higher recoil. The best way to eliminate enemies more efficiently is to fire the weapon as accurately as one can at the head. The player should watch their ammunition count, however, running out of ammunition can pose a difficult situation as the reload is not very quick, and the weapon can only pick up ammo from other revolvers, the Deagle, and the 1858 Carbine. Since it is a revolver, it cannot carry a chambered round, making 6 rounds the maximum amount of ammo in the gun. Firing multiple shots in quick succession is not recommended with this gun, as the muzzle flash and recoil will make it almost impossible to land a successful shot after the first two bullets. Instead of quickly emptying the entire cylinder of the REX, one should fire a few (2-3) shots in quick succession. This is usually enough to kill an opponent in close range. This allows for better ammo conservation and less dangerous situations when several enemies are rushing against the user, preventing the threat of needing to reload. Conclusion Overall, the MP412 REX is fairly similar to the Deagle, but has higher damage and RoF at the cost of higher recoil and lower capacity. This entails a higher risk but a higher reward: If the user has good aim and can control the recoil, the faster firerate and damage can help with dispatching enemies more quickly—a miss, and the long reload and small magazine size will severely punish the user if they cannot get to cover. Pros & Cons Pros: * Low unlock level. * High close-range damage—a 1SK to the head up close. * High damage per second (DPS). * Surprisingly high RoF. * Fairly quick recoil recovery. * No empty reload penalty. Cons: * Long reload time. * Unable to chamber an extra round. * High recoil. * Small capacity - fourth-smallest in the secondary weapon category, tied with all revolvers and behind all Other Secondary Weapons. * High ammunition consumption rate. * Cannot attach suppressors. Trivia * Previously, the reload animation depicts the rounds in the cylinder to be manually ejected out via gravity, which is incorrect, as the rounds in real life eject automatically, "springing" out of the cylinder when it is opened. As of update 3.13.0, the animation was changed to accurately depict the ejection mechanism. * Despite being an available attachment in-game, a Flash Hider would not work with the REX in real life for the same reason suppressors do not: the chamber gap between the cylinder and the barrel. * The REX is designed to use with the .357 Magnum round, but it can also use the .38 Special. * The REX in real life can only fire up to 200 RPM, which is the average of a double action revolver. * The REX was never put into production. ** However, unspecified amounts of non-production models are occasionally made for Russian Spetznaz units needing a powerful sidearm for when the MP-443 Grach or Makarov PM is deemed underpowered. * The REX in-game is reloaded with a speed loader; it lets the user load all six rounds at once. * While reloading, all the casings are ejected out of the gun, even during a tactical reload when some ammunition is still left inside the weapon. However, this is only cosmetic, as the ammunition left inside is not lost during the reload. * Despite the REX and the Deagle using different calibers in-game, the .357 Magnum and .44 Magnum cartridge respectively, both can pick up ammunition from one another. ** This is likely due to the Deagle having been previously classified as a Revolver in-game before being changed to a Pistol, yet the coding for ammunition pickup remained the same. * 'Rex' in Latin means 'King', even though the REX in the name meant "Revolver for Export". * The barrel in-game is slightly longer than the barrel in real life. * The REX was the first revolver to be added to the game. 'References' Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Revolvers